Queen Elsa
'Elsa of Arendelle '''is the current queen of Arendelle and the older sister of Princess Anna, originally from the film ''Frozen. She was the next in line to the throne until her powers over ice and snow became public and forced her to flee her kingdom. Once she accepted her powers and her kingdom accepted her, she returned to her rightful place on the throne. In the RotBTD universe, Elsa often appears in the Frozen Tangled Guardians and Rise of the Frozen Guardians fandom. Physical Appearence Elsa has a tall and queenly figure, with platinum-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She has a beautiful, heart-shaped face and small pointed nose, like her younger sister Anna. Her skin is pale, with a few faint freckles across her nose and cheeks. On her coronation day, she wears her hair braided and tucked into a bun, but she lets it down into a long french braid when she leaves Arendelle. The original creators of Frozen claimed that if she did not have ice powers, her hair would be dark brown like her mother's. She wears two dresses in her film, Frozen. Her Coronation dress is blue with black sleeves, accompanied with her blue gloves and purple cape. When she leaves Arendelle, she creates a blue dress for herself with a frosty cape. Personality Elsa's personality contrasts with Anna, her sister, in some ways. In the film, Elsa demonstrates to be more of the quiet, calm, type compared to her sister. She also shows a more passive nature than her sister. It was Anna who always pushed Elsa to use her powers, and led her around by the hand when they played together, showing that Anna was more the leader despite being younger. However, from the belief that staying away from the people she love will keep them safe, Elsa is more sensitive. She believes she's destructive, and longs to be accepted. Unlike Anna, she won't confront her problems, which leads her to believe she can only create winter, not stop it. Alone in her ice castle in the film, Elsa develops a more free-spirited personality. Despite these other traits, or due to them Elsa has a great sense of responsibilty, being raised as the next in line for the throne. She feels responsible for hurting Anna, and felt it was her responsibility to always hold herself back and stay sealed away for the good of not only her sister, but for everyone who would be in danger from her powers. In another contrast from her sister (possibly because of her powers) Elsa has shown a somewhat timid, fearful personality that panics easily. Through various points in the film she was shown to run from problems when they become to much for her to deal with, such as confronting her sister at the ball, dealing with the shock of the people when her powers were exposed, confronting Anna again at her ice palace and fleeing deeper into her castle when Hans and the Dukes henchmen came for her. In "a sister more like me" and in the movie, it is hinted that Elsa is extremely intelligent and scholarly, reading and studying in her room most of the time when she was young, with a particular love for geometry, a love she put into affect when building her ice palace, which contrasts with Anna's more out doorsy nature. Powers and Abilities Elsa was born with magical control over ice and snow, otherwise known as cryokinesis. She can create snowflakes and blizzards. If she hits someone directly with her powers, she freezes them. If she hits their heart, their hair will slowly turn white as they gradually freeze to death. She created herself an ice castle on the North Mountain, effortlessly forming crystals into steps, towers, and a snowflake chandelier. Her powers can be channelled through her skin anywhere on her body, even through clothing. Fabric may, however, slightly lessen the amount of ice or snow she produces. Her power in turn is largely influenced by her emotions, strengthening if she is feeling sad, angry, panicked, happy, free, loving or anything else. In the film, negative emotions are shown to cause her to lose control, perhaps as a form of instinctive self-defence. Her powers, formidable as they are, sometimes get away from her. On her Coronation Day, she is frightened by Anna removing her protective glove during an argument and accidentally freezes the entire fjord, trapping the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter. She accidentally froze Anna twice; once when they were young, and once when Anna tried to get her to defrost their kingdom. She is also seemingly completly immune to the effects of the cold. This is shown by her living comfortably in an ice castle on top of a freezing mountion, and wearing a filmy off the shoulder gown made of frost and ice, one of her quotable lines being "the cold never bothered me anyway." Perhaps the best exhibition of her powers is when she fled from Arendelle after accidentally revealing her powers and, though she doesn't know it yet, frozen over the fjord and cast an eternal winter over her kingdom. In the song she shows her ability to create snowflakes of alternating sizes, create flurries in magnificent swirls, create living snowmen, and build virtually anything out of ice (her castle and the staircase leading up to it, which Kristoff later remarks is "flawless"). Her powers do not seem to possess any sort of limits, making Elsa a formidable force of nature and one of the most powerful characters in the fandom. Role in the Crossover Much like Anna, Elsa's role in the fandom differs between story to story, both considered honorary members of the Big Four. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the oldest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. Relationships Family Anna Anna is Elsa's sister and best friend. When they were younger, Anna was fascinated by her sisters abilities and loved having her use them until Elsa accidentally struck her with her magic. After Anna's memories are erased, Elsa becomes distant to protect her. Elsa loves Anna above all others, and her sisters protection is always her prime concern, and hurting her with her ice magic is her greatest fear. After she realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers, she mends her relationship with her sister and they become close as they ever were. In some stories, this love developes into something of a dependence, where Anna comes to be a sort of safety valve for Elsa's magic. Some go as far as to pair them together, either romantically or platonically. King and Queen of Arendelle Elsa loved her parents, and they loved her. They did their best to try to help their daughter control her powers, though they did so by teaching her to keep them under control and never use them. Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Having known about (and possibly fearing) Vikings, Elsa would be very surprised when she meets Hiccup. Socially awkward, smart, and very sweet, the two would get along fairly well. Because he is the son of the Chief, if Hiccup forges a friendship with Elsa, it would give Berk a new trading partner and ally. Beyond friendship, the two have a pairing, called Hiccelsa, though its not widely known. Elsa is most often paired with Hiccup's older self, often meeting either through one of Hiccup's travels with Toothless. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Hiccup plays the part of Elsa and Anna's surrogate uncle, paranoid for their safety and hoping to educate their young minds about the world around them. Jack Frost Both Elsa and Jack were made with the power to control ice and create blizzards. A portion of the fans write her and her sister, Princess Anna, as the daughters of Jackunzel (Jack Frost x Rapunzel). Apart from this, they form Jelsa. Fans would suppose they have much in common, like the sacrifice of their lives for their sister ( Jack has died for his little sister while that Elsa was isolated almost all his life ) and their common powers to control snow and ice. There would be a very big rivalry between Jelsa and Jackunzel. Of course, fans of Jelsa are opposed to Elsa and Anna are Jackunzel's children. Writers often theorize that Jack may have saved her with his powers because she was a stillborn as a baby and he felt responsible and watched over her, later falling in love with her. Outside of the romantic relationship, they are also portrayed as having a sibling love or being close friends since they both share the hardship of being isolated for a long time. They balance each other out, Elsa showing him the importance of being serious, and Jack showing her the importance of having fun and "letting it go". Merida DunBroch The two might not get at first, Merida being hot-headed and wild and Elsa being calm and collected. Merida's way of weapons would scare Elsa, as a reminder of Hans, also the fact that Elsa only uses her powers to spread joy. However, the only things that they'll ever agree on and have in common is the love for their families (Merida for her mom, dad, and triplet brothers and Elsa for for her sister, Anna) learning how to rule a kingdom, protecting their friends. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogant aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Rapunzel Corona Some fans associate Rapunzel as the mother of Elsa, implying the Jackunzel relationship. Both are known to be shut out of the world because of their abilites, Rapunzel being trapped in the tower so Mother Gothel can use her hair, and Elsa in her room for her powers of ice and snow. Disney has suggested that Rapunzel is her cousin, as Rapunzel's mother is the sister of Elsa's mother. Rapunzel actually makes an cameo appearance in Frozen. This is probably because the creators of Tangled (2010) were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of Wreck-It-Ralph. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Prince Hans, Anna's previous fiancé, tried to kill Elsa numerous times to gain the throne of Arendelle. As such, it is likely that there would be a remaining sense of animosity between the two. However some fans do ship them in a pairing dubbed Helsa. In battle and fully aware of the situation (not scared/consumed with emotion) it is likely that Elsa's powers would give her a large advantage over Hans. Pitch Black Because Elsa has felt much fear and isolation from her powers her entire life, it is very likely that she would be able to see him. The relationship between them is a complicated one. Some scenarios place Pitch wishing to use the Snow Queen's power to instill fear and terror onto the populace or at least (in Frozen Tangled Guardians) to spite Jack. Because they both have great loneliness brought on by great power that they did not ask for, some like to portray them as kindred spirits who have found one another. Mother Gothel Though she does not have any powers that would properly suit Gothel's interests, Elsa would still be a subject that would register on Gothel's radar. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Gothel would pose some interest in the woman she would virtually call her "granddaughter", using this position as a means to gaining the lonely girl's trust. Despite this, Gothel would otherwise hold little honest attachments towards her much like she did with Rapunzel. Red Death Despite the Red Death's size and force, Elsa could be one of the few characters in the fandom capable of holding their own against the Red Death without any help. Since her powers do not seem to posses any limits aside from their uncontrollable behaviour, Elsa could direct the entirety of winter itself onto the dragon and freeze it solid in its tracks. However, because the dragon's brute strength and its ability to breath a gust of flames capable of destroying an armada of ships, it could possibly combat Elsa's powers enough to pose a threat. Mor'du Though Mor'du is considered dangerous, his hide tough enough to outlast any weapon the royal guard can muster against him, he is nothing compared to Elsa. She would be able to freeze the demon bear in an instant, if not killing him then to at least imprison him long enough to properly dispose of him. Images ElsaConceptArt.jpg ElsaConceptArt2.jpg ElsaConceptArt3.jpg ElsaSnowQueen.png ElsaSnowQueen2.jpg ElsaSnowQueen3.jpg